1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic guns. More particularly, it relates to a gun which has an improved firing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now much time has been lost in infantry operations because of the necessity of using a selector switch to change to automatic when a rifleman needs to fire more than single shots. Additional time is lost in having to manually remove a magazine when more rounds have to be fired.